Metal pipes (e.g., copper pipes) and tubes are used in several different applications such as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) to direct the flow of fluids without leakage. For any given job, the metal pipes need to be properly sized and oriented, which may be accomplished by cutting a pipe to a desired length and fitting an end of the pipe into an end of a secondary metal pipe, tube, or pre-formed pipe joint. Prior to fitting one pipe end into another, the pipe ends need to be properly cleaned and deburred to ensure a proper seal. The current methods for cleaning and the pipe ends generally include hand-held or power-driven male and female wire brushes, and abrasive cloths such as emery cloth. To deburr the pipe ends, a deburring blade is typically used. However, all of the current wire brush-type cleaning devices have a separate male and female cleaning wire brush for each pipe size and require the use of a separate internal deburring tool in an additional preparation step. Therefore, a complete set of cleaning tools to clean and deburr the three most commonly used metal pipes, tubes, and associated fittings (0.5 inch national pipe thread (NPT) pipe, 0.75 inch NPT pipe, and 1.0 inch NPT pipe) requires six or more separate wire brushes (three different male wire brush sizes and three different female wire brush sizes), and one or more deburring tools. This requires purchasing, keeping track of, and using multiple cleaning tools to address the three most common pipe sizes. An abrasive cloth may be used in lieu of the wire brushes, but the cloths are difficult to work with and less efficient, as the cloths are conventionally formed around or into the pipe end by a user's fingers and manually worked about the pipe end. The abrasive cloths additionally require the use of a separate deburring tool to deburr the pipe ends.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a nested multi-port pipe preparation device capable of cleaning and deburring two or more differently sized pipes and pipe fittings.